


【all柱】罚

by Heitu_11



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, all柱, 扉柱, 斑柱 - Freeform, 泉柱
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:28:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25499083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heitu_11/pseuds/Heitu_11
Summary: 即使是忍者之神也会因为受伤而让人担心，而斑、扉间和泉奈决定给自己不听话的爱人一点惩罚......
Relationships: 千手扉间/千手柱间, 宇智波斑/千手柱间, 宇智波泉奈/千手柱间
Kudos: 9





	【all柱】罚

**Author's Note:**

> *存档，放弃lofter了  
> 以下为原note：  
> *斑/泉/扉柱 4p  
> *别问，问就是我真的饿疯了，好久没开车的笔力有点不足，只能整出这么个混乱邪恶的东西  
> *天雷ooc，各种私设毫无逻辑我就是为了搞柱，有道具play，预警我放这了！特意进来踩雷倒也不必。  
> *开放式关系确认设定，建村后时间线，黑绝什么的都给我爬，泉奈没死。  
> *朱迪我对不起你（土下座）

“兄长！！！我都说了六道仙人时期留下来的遗迹肯定不简单，在我没把找到的卷轴解读完毕之前谁让你再次行动的？？你要不是仙人体没等我们找到你你就真的完了知不知道？！”

千手柱间刚从昏迷中醒来，正坐起身捧着族里厨娘送来的还冒着热气的粥小心翼翼地喝着，就被听到大哥醒来的消息后急急忙忙赶来的千手扉间拉开门伊始的怒吼吓得连粥带人倒回去。

“咳咳咳.....扉间扉间你消消气，我这不是已经好了嘛，再说我也就昏了个...呃，两天？这对任何一个正面碰上类似于查克拉爆炸受伤的正常忍者算正常了吧...？”

看着眼前人还一副嬉皮笑脸的样子，扉间感觉自己额角的青筋已经鼓胀到可以抽出来暴打一顿这个没心没肺的家伙了，天知道那天他和斑赶到现场时看到那个炸的浑身是血倒在一个像是被巨大的查克拉炮弹炸出来的大坑里的千手柱间，有那么一刻他感觉他是真的要失去他唯一的兄长了。

“可你要知道，你偏偏还不是正常的忍者，凭你的实力伤成那样昏迷两天，这已经很吓人了好吧，千 手 柱 间。”

闻讯而来宇智波斑和宇智波泉奈前脚跟后脚走进了卧房。作为当时到场营救人员之一的斑听到刚刚柱间的发言，最开始的担心已经变成只想要拆开这个被称为忍者之神的家伙脑子里都装了什么奇奇怪怪的东西。而是在事后第二天才从外出任务赶回来的泉奈此刻也满脸不赞同地看着这个让人担心了半天的笨蛋千手。

“还不是火影要天天坐在那批公文....建村之后我都好久没出过什么有趣的任务了，我想着那地方肯定还有什么是我们第一次去的时候没发现的看你们一个个都有事做嘛我就忍不住自己去看看咯......”

被三个人用审判的视线锁定的柱间越说越小声，就差委屈到长蘑菇了，鬼知道那个地方还有等着人去触发的机关，背后凭空出现超大的查克拉冲击波让他也没有足够的反应时间用木遁去防御，索性整个人就被击晕了过去。

“再说了，我现在不已经好得差不多了嘛，等我喝完这粥我还能立刻爬起来给你们讲下我发现的东西，诶我跟你讲扉间，我感觉那个地方应该是有类似于漩涡一族的封印术......”

说着就开始滔滔不绝的某初代目火影大人，让一肚子气不知道往哪发的千手二当家感觉自己的拳头已经硬到不行了，无奈地和另外两个脸色也好不到哪里去的人交换了眼神，一个在某人没醒就近乎成型的计划在他们的心里酝酿着，三人看着眼前这个似乎还什么都没察觉到的共同的恋人眼底里情绪涌动。

是夜，沐浴过后的柱间悄悄跑到偏院的走廊上坐下，手上拿着之前私藏的好酒悠哉悠哉地倒杯子里细品起来。今天一天都吃的比较清淡的东西，他只觉着不舒服，但还是怕自家弟弟或者宇智波家的那两位不给，便趁着这个时机自己偷喝点小酒。

清冽的酒水入嘴顺着喉咙而下带着一点刺辣感，酒量本不错的柱间今日不过几杯就觉得酒劲有些上头，本是入秋的夜晚他只觉自己浑身上下都开始躁热，一种由内而发的空虚感与欲望，让他才逐渐觉得这酒有哪里不对。

“火影大人，这酒好喝吗？”

一个带着笑意的男声蓦然从耳后传来，柱间残余的忍者的警惕让他想立刻瞬身远离，但他只动了下身就发现自己难以运作自己体内的查克拉，且被人打横抱起。他这才发现宇智波的二当家笑得一脸“灿烂”地看着他，当然这笑容背后却只让他觉得接下来发生的事情非常不妙。

“泉...泉奈！你们又在搞什么？快放我下来！那个酒你们——呃啊！”

柱间发出一声痛呼，泉奈明显地感受到手上抱着的人轻颤了下，嘴角恶作剧成功般地微微上扬——显然是他刚刚借着抱着他的方便在他大腿上掐了下。很快，很快这种痛呼就会化为另一种他想听到的声音。

他们来到卧房，本就敞开着的门内已经坐着另外两人。泉奈快步上前将人放下，又起身去关好房门。斑则在人被放下那一刻就凑上去堵住某人看似还欲喋喋不休的嘴，舌头撬开对方的齿关，灵活地纠缠上他的舌头，已经颇为娴熟的吻技让本就欲望上头的柱间更是变得迷迷糊糊，双手不禁环上对方的脖子。

“啧，心急的宇智波。”

被抢占了先机的扉间看到自家大哥兼恋人就这样被斑的一个吻带入了状态，自然是很不爽，一只手解开了本就松散的和服腰带，不多的衣物随着动作渐渐敞开滑落，露出那因为情欲而逐渐出了一次薄汗的蜜色肌肤，尤其是那一起一伏的大胸让扉间脸色一沉，一旁的泉奈也忍不住吞了口口水。

“你们...嗯哈...让我喝了什么...”

一吻闭了柱间无力地摊在斑的怀里，他感觉他就像是欲求不满一样，浑身燥热不止还伴随着，他感受到已经起了反应的阴茎撑起的布料被顶端微微吐露的液体濡湿，某个小穴也在不自觉地收缩分泌出些许体液。

“你的酒啊还能有什么？”  
“带着附加效果的春药。”

泉奈和扉间同时开口，听到对方的话之后皆是不屑地啧了一声。

“没情趣的千手白毛。”  
“别忘了这东西是谁研发出来的。”

斑看着犹如小孩子斗气的两个人也不禁失笑。他微微俯下身在柱间的耳廓处轻呼了口热气，在感受到怀中人一瞬间的僵硬之后满意地开口道：“针对你这次事件所造成的影响，我想我们应该需要给你点惩罚，我亲爱的柱间。”

说着，斑朝另外两人使了个眼色，扉间随即从早已放在一旁的箱子里打开拿出一根布条，无视看上去很顺其自然地伸手想接过的斑自己俯身上前用其蒙住了他兄长的双眼，起身时还特意在柱间耳边停留了下。

“即使是以兄长的体质，我想你还是要有点心理准备。”

被动失去了视觉感官的柱间不禁咽了口口水，他们之前没试过四个人一起，建村初期大家都有很多事务，能碰上四个人都空闲的时机就更少，这还是他的第一次，难免有些紧张。更何况他现在是处于一种濒临失去理智任人宰割的状态，天知道两个宇智波和一个千手一起能玩出什么花样。

他只觉有人帮他脱下了衣物，身后的斑则异常温柔地从他耳根处一路往下亲吻舔舐，与此同时一只手覆上他腰侧开始沿着他姣好的腹肌纹路若有若无地向上抚摸，这种暧昧而又还未越界的动作在药物和蒙眼的影响下却犹如火上浇油般加剧了柱间体内的空虚感。

“呃啊...不.....我好难受...”

柱间难耐地扭动起来，试图在身旁人粗糙的衣物上摩擦来缓解身体上的渴求，两条健硕的腿则微曲着不自觉分开，殊不知这样的动作在另外三人眼中简直跟主动诱惑没有任何区别。就在他想伸手去抚慰身下的欲望时，他的两只手腕被人用力扣住，正当他想不满地控诉时，他感受到一只手轻握住了他挺立的男根，一种微凉的触感抵在了本就敏感的马眼处，柱间被布条蒙住的双眼猛地睁大，他感受到那个东西开始缓缓地向他的尿道推动，一种本能地对未知的恐惧从心底快递蹿升。

“不！你..你们在弄什么！！别往里面戳——呃哈....”

在实际操作的扉间手里正拿着一根细小的条状物——尿道责，在感觉到面前人的反抗之后猛地将手下之物一推，不出所料地看到柱间整个人猛地弹跳了一下，上半身挺曲成一个好看的弓状，变了调的呻吟从微张的口中传出，而被堵住的马眼口处隐隐溢出白色的精液。

他高潮了。

仅仅被一根尿道责，直接玩弄了一下前列腺。

“好...好胀.....把那个东西拔...拔出来！”

堵在尿道的东西蓦然被拔出，一股白色的粘稠物喷涌而出，溅射在柱间自己的腹肌上。扉间深吸了一口气把那东西扔一边，又去那箱子里拿出了另一个布条缠绕在刚刚发泄完现在还在不应期的小柱间上，随后侧身让了位给一旁的泉奈。动作坦然到后者和斑都微微诧异地看了他一眼。

“既然是事先分好的，就按安排好的来。”①

扉间冷哼了一声，现在谁不是身下都硬得发疼。但看到躺在斑的怀里喘息着的兄长，眼底闪过一丝不甘与迷恋俯下身子抬起他的下巴与他唇舌纠缠了起来。

这一边的泉奈也没有再等待，手指粘取了些柱间小腹上的精液作润滑，将他的大腿又分开了些，二话不说就将两只手指探入了柱间的后庭，呈开合的剪刀状开拓那已经开始自己分泌些许黏液的肠道。

柱间在手指进入的时候发出了一声闷哼，说实话他脑子现在已经几乎完全空白，只剩下一波未退另一波又起的性冲动在洗刷着他的感官，这边刚和自己的弟弟吻完，斑也不闲着地双手摸上他的胸，手指去揉拧挑逗两颗渐渐凸起的红果，还故意拉长声音在他耳边沉声低语。

“仅仅被一根东西玩弄了下前列腺就射了？嗯？柱间你的身体真敏感啊，你是不是上天送给我们的礼物，专门给我们操的小-婊-子。”

“那可是你的弟弟啊，你说，你们的父亲千手佛间要是知道自己的大儿子，千手家族的现任族长，和自己的弟弟还有两个曾经敌对家族的族长和副手做爱，他会怎么想呢？自己生了个天生挨操的荡妇？”

不...他不是！

背德感与羞耻感爆棚的柱间想要反驳回自己天启恶劣的话语，但到嘴边却是暧昧之极的呻吟——泉奈的手指已经添加到了四根，而且还时不时擦过那个让他发出更为高亢的声音的软肉。他和柱间也做过不少了，自然熟悉那个让他到达极乐的位置在哪。

“斑哥，可以了。”

泉奈抽出手指放在嘴边舔了舔，那带着些许男性麝香以及千手柱间这个男人独有的味道，他觉得自己也快忍不住了。

“行。”

手指被抽离之后柱间只觉得体内一阵空虚，而这时春药的劲头又上来了，身下再次抬头的男根因为被束缚着只能可怜兮兮地吐露出一点一点的前列腺液，他的括约肌不断收缩仿佛在邀请着一根肉棒狠狠的捅进去。

这是已经忍不住自己在旁边手冲了一次的扉间的想法，他现在觉得自己又硬了起来，对着自己的兄长，他这辈子最爱的人。

斑将柱间翻了个身，取下了他眼前的布条，那双平日灵动的黑眸此刻眼角湿润而被染上了绯红，突然接触到光亮的眼睛微眯着处于失焦状态，却显得格外楚楚可怜——这是斑唯一愿意用这个词来形容这个他认可的对手的时候，这样的柱间只会让他更想狠狠地欺负他。斑将他的臀部撅起摆出一跪趴姿势，接着也解开自己的裤裆②，露出自己早已挺立的阳具，伸手捏住柱间的下颚将其凑到他嘴边。

“舔他，柱间，取悦我。”

被欲望所控的柱间此刻已然失去了平日“忍者之神”的风范，他懵懵地盯了眼前的阴茎一会儿，随后便乖巧地凑上前舔了那青筋勃起的柱身一口。

操。

在场的三位还提着枪的同时爆了句粗口，并开始怀疑这到底是对自己的惩罚还是对柱间的。

后面的泉奈再也忍不了了，扶着柱间挺翘的屁股，阴茎抵住穴口狠狠地捅了进去。

“呃啊！！”

后庭传来撕裂的痛感让柱间清醒了几分，然而斑又趁他张口之时将自己的欲望顶入，将呻吟又堵了回去，龟头直顶喉咙，引得柱间不禁条件反射地想干呕，喉部的收缩让斑爽的头皮发麻。而泉奈也没看上去这么舒服，柱间实在是太紧了，他抬手在他的屁股上拍了一巴掌，身下的人儿又是一番颤抖。

“兄长....放松点。”

暂时没轮到自己的扉间看着自己的兄长被这俩精虫上脑的两兄弟整的不行，不满之余也只能无奈地在他身上轻吻安抚。

“唔唔...解...解开......”

一前一后地夹击使得柱间觉得自己就像是在情欲的浪潮上颠簸，身后的泉奈在双方都适应之后开始一下一下地挺动起来发出噗噗的水声，次次都撞击在他的敏感点上。早已到达高潮的他却无法射精，灭顶的快感让他觉得自己在天堂与地狱间来回荡漾。

真的会坏的。

柱间残存的意识这么想着。在斑一声低吼抽出阴茎射在他脸上之后，泉奈也很快发泄在里面。他无力地侧身倒去，恰好被扉间接住。千手的二当家伸手将那条束缚带解开，小柱间这才抽动着射出一股又一股精液。

“嗯哈..嗯..哈啊...”

此时的柱间可谓是“一片狼藉”，因为情欲而潮红的身体还在因为刚刚的高潮而微微痉挛着，脸上挂着斑的精液混合了不知是汗水还是泪水而显得格外色情，股间的小穴也在随着他的喘息节奏而收缩着吐露出白色的浊液。

“我们是不是有点过分了.....”

看到这幅光景的泉奈说实话又有点感觉了，但良心还是有点过意不去。而斑也只是在平息了低喘后没吭声凑上前在自己的恋人脸颊上轻吻了一下。

“你们真的是....”

意识渐渐回笼的柱间在意识到自己刚刚都干嘛之后又气又羞地瞪了他们一眼，然而还没等他再说什么，只觉得一阵天旋地转他又被人压到了身下，一个粗大的阴茎又顶住了自己的下半身。而自家弟弟的俊脸在眼前放大，那双看着他的红眸此刻就像是宇智波一族的写轮眼一般给他带来异常的压迫感。

“扉...扉间？”

扉间伏低了身子，白色的头发擦过柱间的脸颊，那沙哑而带着些许压抑的声音在他的耳边响起。

“现在，该轮到我罚你了，我亲爱的兄长。”

一旁的斑微微皱眉，在某一刹那他看到了柱间所没注意到的一些东西，在那双独特的红眸中。而他很清楚那是什么，因为他也曾拥有过。

偏执的占有欲，以及多了点，畸形而背德的爱。

令人面红心跳的声音再次从卧房里传出......

**Author's Note:**

> ①这三个人在经过一场有可能提早引起一战的争吵后，专门抽签决定每个人的的负责♂事项和顺序。  
> ②写到这里的时候我突然想起四战斑爷的那个“我可痛·解开裤裆。”【木遁·树界降临？】的谐音梗，笑了足足十分钟（？有病）而且还很鬼畜的发现意外的很符合。算是我的恶趣味dbq。


End file.
